Teen Angel
by Kurai Daten-Shi
Summary: AU one shot of the love between Lucy and Natsu. A love that bloomed between the two young lovers, only to end in tragedy. Please read and review.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail…. If I did Natsu and Lucy would be together from the word Go.**

**AN: This is an AU oneshot of Natsu and Lucy. Please listen to "Teen Angel" sung by Matt Dinnings. The song inspired this oneshot. Once you have heard the song, this story will make a lot more sense. Read, enjoy and review. Please let me know what you all thought of the story.**

* * *

The wind swayed and caressed the leaves of the Sakura tree. A cascade of cherry blossoms fell as they were plucked by the wind. The soft pink petals twirled as they danced to the ground. Some fell on the lush green blades of glass. A few small petals came to rest on soft pink locks. The locks of hair swayed in the breeze, lazily falling back as the wind went by.

The moon cast an eerie glow about the tree as the wispy clouds travelled onwards into the night sky. Moonlit rays ghosted over the petals on the ground, making the petals glow a soft pink. The moonlit rays travelled from the petals over to the large tree that towered over a lone figure that sat by a statue of an Angel.

* * *

"Natsu!" a feminine voice called.

"Natsu! Where are you?" the voice called again, followed by a woman with blond hair peering into one of the booths in the coffee shop. Giggles erupted as said culprit made his way to the back of the tore. He could see the girl looking for him as she bent over to look into all the booths lined across the wall. He loved playing this game with her, not only because he always won; but because he loved seeing her get worked up over his disappearance.

"This is not funny Natsu!"

"It is to me!" came the reply from behind one of the booths. The girl turned around towards the sound and grinned. "Found you!" she cried as she ran to the booth. Just as she got to the booth, a pair of strong arms grasped her around her waist and pulled her against a strong body. "Wrong. I found you." Came the cheeky reply.

"Ne, Lucy. Let's go for a drive?" Natsu said as he pulled her out of the shop and towards his car.

* * *

They went along the coast, following the cliffs as they towered over the glistening crystal blue ocean. The followed the road until it came to an end at the beach. There they spent a good part of the afternoon relaxing and playing in the waves.

After a few hours, Natsu hugged Lucy and looked down at her. He smiled and leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "I love you, Lucy." and then kissed her when he saw the blush dusting her cheeks. Lucy blushed even more and her face by his neck. She smiled softly.

"I love you too, Natsu." She kissed him lightly on his neck. The butterfly soft kiss tickled Natsu and caused him to laugh softly.

"Hey Luce, let's go to our secret spot." He whispered into her hair. Lucy nodded her agreement. He grabbed her hand and they both went back to the car that was parked under a tree. Once in the car, Natsu quickly started up the engine. An odd rattling noise could be heard coming from the hood of the car. Lucy looked across at Natsu and asked in a confused tone, "Is that normal?"

Natsu frowned, "Not really but I'll check it out when we get home later." He gave her a big reassuring smile. Lucy grinned back and got comfortable as they made their way to their secret spot.

* * *

The car slowly made its way along the winding dirt road, which was covered by trees and bushes. "We just had to pick a spot that was the most difficult to get to." Lucy grumbled.

"You have to admit though, Luce. This bumpy ride is totally worth it." Natsu joked back.

Lucy just rolled her eyes and kept looking straight ahead. The shrubbery and trees were starting to thin out and the fading afternoon sun was slowly starting to peak through the greenery. As the trees gave way, the sun shone brightly into the car, momentarily blinding them. As Lucy and Natsu blinked their eyes and got used to the sunlight, the scenery had changed.

The warm glow of the sun reflected off the waterfall, as the water cascaded off the sheer cliff face. Moss grew up along the face of the cliff, outlining the cracks and crevices that had developed over time. Warm oranges and reds blossomed all along the pool of water as the flowers basked in the late afternoon sun.

Natsu turned to Lucy, "Stay in the car." He switched off the Cr and quickly jumped out. Running around the car, Natsu opened Lucy's door and offered his hand. "A hand for the lovely lady?"

Lucy laughed at his antics, but graciously accepted his offered hand. "Why thank you kind sir." She joked back. Natsu closed the car door and he kissed her on the cheek. "You're my special lady."

* * *

They were both relaxing by the small pool when Natsu pulled Lucy towards his body. He cradled her between his legs, resting his chin upon her hair and hugging her close to his body.

"Ne, Luce…" he started to whisper into her ear. "I've been thinking and I really love you." He said and started to pull something out of his pocket. Lucy couldn't see what it was for he made sure she kept facing forward. Natsu bought a small little black box out and held it in front of Lucy. She gasped when she saw it. As he opened the box, a petite diamond ring shone from the silky depths of the box.

"Oh Natsu!" Lucy gasped.

Natsu grinned. "Will you spend the rest of your life with me? I promise to always love you, with all my heart and till the end of time; and even beyond that. I want to wake up to you every morning and kiss you good night at the end of each day. So what do you say, Luce?"

Lucy spun around and hugged Natsu. "Yes! A thousand times yes!" she cried into his shirt. Tears slid her cheeks and Natsu eagerly kissed them away. The ring was slipped onto her finger and he kissed her again. "It belonged to my mother apparently." Natsu said as he kissed her hand.

"Oh Natsu… I love you so much and I will gladly marry you." Lucy whispered as they looked up to the moon and as the stars were coming out to greet the night.

* * *

They had spent a good part of the evening by the pool side. It was only as Lucy was starting to yawn that Natsu decided they should head back home. Ushering Lucy back into the car, Natsu buckled her up and got into his side of the car. As he started the car, the rattling from earlier could be heard again coming from the hood of the car.

"I really need to look at that when we get home." He stated as he made his way back through the shrubbery. Lucy mumbled something and leaned towards the compartment on her side of the car. "I need to keep the ring safe." She mumbled as she placed the ring in the compartment. Natsu smiled and carried on with the journey home.

The car was running smoothly until they came to the train tracks. As he was crossing the tracks, the car decided to stall half way across the tracks. Natsu cursed and quickly tried to restart the car. The car gave a whine and rattled slightly but nothing came of it. As he was trying to restart the car again, Natsu heard a faint blare of a train's horn. Glancing up he saw the faint lights of the oncoming train.

He cursed and quickly got out of the car. The train was quickly getting closer. Natsu ran to Lucy's car door, ripped it open and quickly got her out. Lucy had woken up as he pulled her from the car.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked half asleep.

"Nothing babe, just relax. I've got you, no need to worry." Natsu whispered to her.

She was just about to go back to sleep when she realised she had forgotten the ring in the compartment.

"Wait Natsu! I have to go back!" Lucy shouted. She jumped out of his arms and raced back to the car. The train was almost upon the car as Lucy got to the car.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted. He ran after Lucy in hope that she would come back to him. She ran to the car and got back into it.

The train's horn drowned out Natsu's cry as he tried to get to her. The lights of the train flooded the car as the horn blared in warning. Lucy looked up in fear and saw how Natsu was shouting for her.

Natsu watched in horror as the car was crushed by the train. The feeling left his body as the flames engulfed the car. Time seemed to have slowed down. He stood frozen to the spot. Silent tears fell from his eyes as his heart shattered and bled. Not a sound crossed his paled lips.

People ran out of the train and tried to see if they could see anyone in the car. Natsu's limbs slowly got working again and he tried to get to the flaming car quickly.

"P-please help!" he rasped.

When someone shouted that they could see a body in the car, it was like a shock to Natsu's system. He bolted the group of people and begged for them to help save her.

"Please help me! My fiancé got stuck in the car." He cried, tears still falling down his ashen face. Everyone scrambled to get the body out of the car. Once they got her out, Natsu grabbed her.

"Lucy!" he shouted. "Please Lucy! Oh God please don't die!" he cried. He clutched her slightly burnt body to his chest. Grasping her face, he looked down at her closed eyes. "Come on Luce… open your eyes for me." Natsu pleaded.

Everyone could see that the girl was dead, but no one had the heart to tell the broken man that he had already lost her. Natsu sat there with Lucy in his arms. Broken sobs wracked his body as he cried for Lucy to not leave him and that he loved her.

"Lucy." The name had become a broken mantra as he sat there cradling her broken body. He felt her clutched hand and tried to hold her hand. When he opened her hand, he felt his mother's ring amongst her curled fingers. 'So that's why you went running back.' He thought as fresh sobs wracked his body.

* * *

A couple of days later, at the cemetery; people gathered around Lucy's grave as she was laid to rest. Natsu had become a shadow of the man he once was. He had crumpled to the ground once they had started to lower Lucy to the ground. He shouted for Lucy to come back to him. It was hard for everyone to see how broken the man was.

Once the coffin had been buried, everyone had gradually left the cemetery. Everyone but Natsu had left. He sat by the angel statue. The angel was looking down upon Lucy's grave in love and care. Its arms were spread out as if to embrace the soul of Lucy.

Broken whimpers echoed through the cemetery as night fell. One lone voice echoed through the night. Broken words echoed through the night air, going unanswered. The sobs of a broken man could be heard as it wrung across the air.

"Why Lucy?" he groaned in pain. "Why was she taken from me!" he shouted up to the heavens.

"I loved her so much! I'm so sorry Luce! Please forgive me…" Natsu cried as he bowed in front of the angel. He placed his hand on the plaque that had Lucy's name on it. "I will always love you, Luce." He whispered for one final time.

* * *

**THE END.**

**Please let me know what you guys thought… I hope it was heart wrenching enough. Review please. **


End file.
